


Предчувствие

by Jackycat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Anticipation, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat





	1. Chapter 1

До прибытия на Явин оставалось несколько часов. Несколько часов относительного покоя. Предположительного покоя, если на пути не встретится имперский патруль.   
Спокойствие сейчас было совершенно необходимо, дабы набраться сил перед встречей с главами Альянса. В том, что переговоры окажутся делом не из легких, сомневаться не приходилось. Шансы на согласие Совета отправить бойцов на Скариф были очень малы.  
Да, бесспорно, постараться выспаться - теперь казалось наилучшим решением.  
Капитан Андер и Бодхи расположились на верхнем уровне шаттла рядом с кабиной управления. Джин, Чиррут и Бэйз остались в грузовом отсеке.  
  
\- Еще и бормочет... проклятье!.. - буркнул Бэйз, улегшийся прямо на полу недалеко от спускного шлюза. - Так-то разве поспишь?..  
Чиррут, единственный, кто слышал это раздраженное замечание, не ответил.  
  
Свернувшаяся у стены Джин тихо плакала. Было не ясно, бредила ли она во сне или, наконец отпустив себя, дала волю эмоциям:  
\- Папа, папа! Не бросай меня!.. Папа... Звездочка... моя звездочка...  
  
\- Счастливица. Хотя бы узнала родительское тепло!.. - проговорил Бэйз, смягчаясь, - меня отродясь звездочкой никто не называл!..  
\- Легче жить, не зная того, что однажды безвозвратно потеряешь. - Отозвался Чиррут. Помолчал немного и добавил: - Бедный одинокий ребенок.  
  
Бэйз спорить не стал. Не было желания, да и прав был Чиррут.  
Собственная безрадостная судьба уже давно не вызывала в нем сожалений. Напротив, она сделала его тем, кем он был теперь, и Бэйз никогда не пожелал бы иной участи.  
Намного сильнее волновало недалекое будущее, которое, признаться, рисовалось в перспективах, совершенно непривлекательных.  
Острое предчувствие неизбежной беды одолевало с момента, когда они с Чиррутом ступили на борт краденого имперского шаттла. И на деле вины девчонки вовсе не было в том, что оба - и сам Бэйз, и Чиррут - сейчас не могли уснуть.  
  
От нехороших мыслей отвлек тихий голос друга:  
\- Если тебя это успокоит, - сказал он, обратив к Бэйзу невидящий взгляд, - то из сильнейших звезд и всех существ с самыми чистыми помыслами я не встречал никого, в ком Сила струилась бы столь же мощно, как она струится в тебе.  
\- Ладно уж!.. - фыркнул Бэйз. Не ждавший ничего подобного, он внезапно для самого себя смутился.  
Почуяв его смятение, Чиррут улыбнулся столь открыто и безмятежно, что тревожные мысли забылись в один миг.  
  
Бэйз почему-то вспомнил, как давным давно, когда только познакомился с этим чудаком в рясе, поражался и злился на то, что Имве чувствовал каждую эмоцию настолько четко, будто изучал чувствительными пальцами, прикасаясь к сердцу. Слепец видел то, чего не замечал ни один зрячий, отвлекаясь на вид лживой внешней оболочки.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не лгу. - Мягко сказал Чиррут. - И это не чувство признательности говорит во мне, хотя ты годами оберегал мою жизнь. Ты просто такой, какой есть. Вот и все.  
\- Эх!.. Ты лучше любого знаешь, что я совершил немало того, чем не приходится гордиться.  
\- Поступки определяют, кто мы есть, - соглашаясь, кивнул монах, - но еще больше - наши побуждения. Твои побуждения заслуживают похвалы.  
\- И только?.. Одними побуждениями не вернуть умершим жизнь.  
\- Нет, но побуждения дарят надежду и веру, а вера питает Силу.  
  
Бэйз промолчал. Кому, как не Чирруту, было известно, что надежды в нем осталось ничтожно мало.  
  
\- Ты никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного, - заметил он немного погодя. - В смысле, про Силу, которая во мне струится.  
\- Есть вещи, которые стоит произнести лишь однажды - в правильный момент.  
  
Чиррут повременил мгновение, с несвойственной ему неловкостью переместился ближе и бесшумно улегся рядом лицом к Бэйзу.  
  
\- Сам того не понимая, - тихо сказал он, - ты служишь примером тем, кому не на что больше рассчитывать. Тем, кто потерял ориентиры. Ты делаешь их сильнее. Учишь, что значит - следовать правильной цели, не боясь ничего на своем пути!..  
  
Чиррут нащупал рукой ладонь друга, и Бэйз вдруг с ужасом осознал, что и ему не дают покоя страшные предчувствия. Что неотвратимый конец надвигается на них со скоростью рассекающего космическое пространство шаттла.  
  
\- Это неправда. - Глядя в безжизненные глаза Чиррута, вздохнул он. - Я очень боюсь. Больше всего в целой галактике я боюсь тебя потерять.  
  
Бэйз вдруг запнулся. Дыхание перехватило, а сердце в груди зашлось как бешеное оттого, что высказанные опасения вспыхнули в мозгу калейдоскопом ужасающе реалистичных картин.  
  
\- Не потеряешь, - а Чиррут смотрел так, как будто видел.  
\- Я ничего не значу без тебя. - Не умея унять спровоцированной страхом боли и стыдясь своей слабости, Бэйз зажмурился и прижал стиснутые в ладонях пальцы друга к губам.  
\- Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, как много значишь сам по себе.  
\- Нет. Только с тобой.  
  
Чиррут снова улыбнулся, но на сей раз как-то безнадежно. Он коснулся щеки Бэйза, едва ощутимо погладил:  
\- Поспи. Все будет так, как должно быть.  
  
Бэйз кивнул и, не выпуская из рук ладонь друга, закрыл глаза. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой".  
  
"Изгой" уничтожен - я видел взрыв. Назад пути нет, да и некому возвращаться. И некуда.  
  
"Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой".  
  
Я не знаю, изменила ли что-нибудь для них твоя смерть. Я знаю, что с самого начала те твои слова были ложью. Без тебя я ничего не значу. Совершенно бесполезен, и все мои действия не имеют никакого смысла.  
  
" - Сила течет во мне, и я един с Силой", - бластерная винтовка перезаряжена на автомате. Один криффов штурмовик! Еще один!..  
  
Я не чувствую боли от ранения, только идти становится тяжелее. Я не чувствую боли от ранения, потому что давно мертв. Я умер в миг, когда понял, что сердце в твоей груди больше не бьется.  
  
Эта война принесла столько потерь!.. Но никто не знает, что мне повезло больше всех. Я был самым богатым: мой Храм не разграбили и мой дом не отняли, ведь ты был рядом. Ты был моим Храмом и моим домом. И дыханием в моей груди. А теперь все, что мне осталось - это черная дыра в грудной клетке. Растущая мерзкая бездна, полная ярости. Ярости от бессилия. От того, что я ничего не могу изменить.  
  
Криффовски неудобно палить с простреленным предплечьем!.. Но это ничего, это ненадолго!..  
Не-е-ет, я все ж таки счастливчик, ведь я возвращаюсь домой.  
Я иду к тебе, Чиррут!  
  
Взрыва я не слышу...


End file.
